The Classic Question
by rurousha
Summary: Just read the story. It's not long.
1. Classic

**The Classic Question

* * *

**

Sasuke sits on his knees on the river bank with Sakura sitting similarly beside him. His knees are apart, his ankles out beyond his hips, and his fists are digging into the ground between his legs. Sakura, however, is sitting delicately on her heels with her hands twisting nervously in her lap. This is the first time Sasuke's ever asked to be alone with her without training being the only thing on his mind. . . Or just when Naruto's gone on a mission during their team's weekly reunion at the blonde's favorite ramen stand. But even in those instances, Sasuke never _asked _for her company, he just accepted it.

She's probably overreacting, though. He probably just needs to know something about Naruto or Kakashi that he's too stubborn to ask of them himself.

Probably…

Sasuke starts speaking as soon as he senses that the young woman (can they be considered young anymore?) beside him is comfortably situated. He stares straight ahead and is determined to not look anywhere else until he has said all he needs to say. He _will_ make himself say everything and not let his pride stop him.

"Sakura," he begins, "I never really liked you when we were younger."

Sakura nods to herself in agreement. In retrospect, she probably wouldn't have liked her either if she'd stalked herself like that.

Sasuke continues, ignoring her minute reaction. "To me, you were just one of those shallow girls that supposedly adored me because they thought I was attractive."

Sakura looks the man up and down. While he still carries the shell of his natural good looks, they've been nearly wasted after so many years of suffering. His eyes are sunken and rimmed in gray, his hair is longer and unkempt. In short, he's weighed. Sometimes, only sometimes, it's hard to recognize him as that handsome genin of so many years past.

"On that night, when I left this village, I recognized, though, that your feelings for me had matured. It wasn't until some time later, however, that I realized mine had as well." He sighs deeply. "It was when I looked back on the day in the chuunin exam, in the forest. When I awoke, I didn't just suddenly hate the sound nin there. It wasn't until I saw Naruto unconscious and you injured that I wanted to…"

He trails off awkwardly, not wanting to finish the sentence. He also wants a minute for Sakura to digest everything he's said so far.

"That day, I wanted to protect the two of you, because you'd become my precious people. As I said, though, it wasn't until much later that I was truly willing to accept that."

Sakura nods again. She knows well how much it had taken for him to accept that he cared about certain people. The only one that knows better than her is probably Naruto. Still, though, why is Sasuke saying all this to her now?

"I understand now," Sasuke continues, "that I am afraid of losing my precious people, of losing Naruto… and you. Be it to death or… another man, I'm afraid of losing you."

Sakura feels all her air slide out her lungs and refuse to be inhaled again as the truth of what Sasuke's saying forms in her mind. He…

"Haruno Sakura… I would like you to marry me."

There's a silence for a short while as Sasuke again waits for the gravity of what he just said to sink in. Then he continues still. "I'm honestly still not sure if I love you, and I don't know how good of a husband or father I might be. But I do know I care for you more than any other woman and that I'm willing to learn to love you the way that is rightfully expected of me."

There. He's said it all. He actually managed to say it all. Now it's her turn.

Only… she doesn't say anything. For several unnaturally long moments, she says nothing. Neither even move.

Finally, Sakura looks over to Sasuke. He's still staring forward, and in his profile, she can see how firmly set his features are. He's willing to accept any response she gives without faulting her for it. She can tell him the truth, and he will take it.

"I want so very much to say yes," she says in a whisper. "But I'm unsure if that's just the part of me that is still that 12 year old girl that used to pine after you, or if I really love you like that. I don't know, Sasuke. I don't know." She pauses for a second and hunches her shoulders protectively. "I can't answer you right now."

Sasuke just nods curtly and stands, still without looking at her. He begins to leave, walking past her. Then he thinks better of it and kneels behind her. He's just over her shoulder, so he reaches past her cherry blossom hair and pulls her chin around so that she's looking at him.

"You don't need to answer immediately. You can take as much time as you need. Once you've decided… I'm not going anywhere, Sakura. You'll be able to find me."

Sakura feels his scarred hand slide against her skin as he stands again. Then he completely extracts his presence from her, and she is left alone to ponder.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own _Naruto_.

Author's Notes: See next chapter.


	2. Author's Notes

**Complete Lack of Continuation

* * *

**

Sorry, this isn't a chapter. It's a plug.

I wrote this fan fiction when I was thinking about how Sakura and Sasuke would act towards each other if they were ever married. This ended up being the _prequel _to those thoughts.

When I write, I show what a character is thinking more through body language rather than written introspection… usually. So when I went to write what was in my head with the Sasuke / Sakura married life, that played a major part in it. However, my thoughts showed a lot of general interaction, but they lacked a cohesive _point_.

Then I found a fan fiction that did it so much better than I would have. So I dedicate this as a prequel to Kataga by _Melpomene melancholica, _. (Kataga is a bunch of drabbles, so you have to find the chapter titled "Reverse Psychology".) Well, sort of a prequel. They weren't written with each other in mind, so they aren't really consistent. But still, the basic idea I had is there.

Remember, if you use this URL, take out the spaces.

http/ www . fanfiction. net/ s/ 2797468/5/


End file.
